


No Place Like Home

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel and the meaning of home.





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

They were definitely off again, which was going to make this an interesting day. Interesting, or interminable, the jury was still out on which. Not that they'd ever really been on, so to speak, but at least they had been getting along fairly well recently. Better than they had in quite a while. So, Daniel had taken that as a good sign, that maybe Jack's ridiculous need to prove his hetero-ness at Daniel's expense had finally come to an end.

Saturday night, however, when Jack had shown up at the general's dinner party with a sweet young thing attached to his arm, Daniel had come to the realization that they might never get back the friendship they'd once had. It was entirely possible that Jack would never be able to move past what had happened between the two of them. Not that Daniel wanted him to, but since it was obvious that they couldn't move forward together, he had hoped that at least they could go back to the way things used to be.

The woman, if she could technically be categorized as such, had been very young, very, very young. Daniel had pondered the wisdom of serving her alcoholic beverages. Each time he had noticed Jack filling her glass with wine, he'd had to fight back the impulse to request she present ID. Instead, Daniel had chosen to engage in a conversation on the classic symptoms of the male mid-life crisis. Jack either hadn't caught on, or he'd simply chosen to ignore Daniel's trite little effort at revenge.

Shamelessly, Jack had proceeded to wine and dine her, making his intentions obnoxiously overt to anyone and everyone who might be watching. Daniel had left early, unwilling to subject himself any longer than necessary to the nauseating display of flirting and fondling that had escalated throughout dinner. Ensuring that he would not be present to witness what he'd suspected would be an overly dramatic, innuendo-laden departure.

Daniel hadn't spoken with Jack since. There'd been no phone calls, no usual morning greetings, barely an acknowledgement during the mission briefing. Jack had given him an irritated glance when he'd commented, again, that he felt the last mission had been a bit rushed and he hoped they'd have time to actually explore this planet. General Hammond had smiled, knowing full well that the comment had been intended for Jack. After that, Daniel made a point of avoiding looking at Jack for the rest of the briefing.

Now, if he could just get the bastard completely out of his head, life would be so much easier. There would be so much more time to contemplate other things, other less infuriating, more productive things. Or perhaps he could take up a hobby like say, cliff diving or hang gliding or bungee jumping -- all of which could give him in the same out-of-control sensation of impending doom, without his ever having to deal with Jack's tedious sarcastic personality. Without having to look in those brown eyes.

How could one brief, mindless encounter ruin a friendship that they had spent years building?

The thing, the little spark between the two of them, that for the most part, they had always been able to contain, had just got a little...uncontainable that one particular night. But, really, who could blame them? There had been a close call, an extremely close call. Jack had thought he was as good as dead and Daniel had been the one to give the okay to push the button. After the miraculous rescue by Thor and company, naturally, everyone's emotions and adrenaline had been off the scale.

At some point during the routine physical examination that Doctor Fraiser had insisted upon, despite the fact the Asgard would never have returned their precious O'Neill in less than tip-top condition, Jack began watching Daniel. Not just casual, because-there-was-nothing-better-to-do watching, more like intense, lust-filled, burning, searing, I-want-to-nail-you-to-the-floor watching. And when Daniel noticed that Jack was watching him that way and when he translated the message that Jack's eyes were conveying, well, how the hell could he have been expected to look away?

It had been Jack who had made the first move, jumped at the first opportunity, not Daniel. Because, no sooner had the words, "Daniel, you need to go home and get some rest. You're still recuperating," left Janet's mouth than Jack was hustling him out of the compound and back to his apartment.

Okay, maybe it had been Daniel who had pushed Jack up against the door the instant it was closed, but Jack certainly could have stopped him at any time. And when Daniel ripped Jack's coat and shirt off and plundered -- plundered? -- his mouth, Jack hadn't seemed to mind a bit. In fact, he seemed to like it a lot.

And Jack standing against the door with no shirt on, breathing hard, looking totally debauched had made Daniel very hot, so hot that he'd had to rip his own shirt off before he just incinerated into a pile of ashes. Then Jack, always the alpha, had to go one further by hastily undoing his own pants and after that, it would have been rude for Daniel not to have yanked the pants down, dropped to his knees and swallowed the beautiful, painfully hard cock bobbing right there, in front of his mouth. And to the best of his knowledge, Jack hadn't complained once. Of course, he had made a lot of noise, but Daniel had been pretty sure they weren't complaining type noises, not with the way he was trying to shove his dick down Daniel's throat.

And when Daniel suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor, naked, being licked and sucked into submission by his commanding officer, well, he was certainly not going to complain.

So, things had gotten a little out of hand, but nobody had complained at the time, so no big deal, right? Wrong. Big, big deal. Even as Daniel had been lying on the floor with his legs spread wide, his dick sliding in and out of Jack's beautiful mouth, even as he'd arched and screamed and spilled himself into Jack's throat, somewhere in the back of his mind there'd been this persistent little voice saying, this is going to end badly, very, very badly.

And even now, Daniel couldn't honestly say he regretted what had happened. Oh, he regretted what had happened afterwards, the way their relationship had grown cold, the way Jack had distanced himself, but the night they'd been together had been.... a shiver ran through him, just thinking about it.

After the first, out-of-control round on the living room floor, they'd moved to the bedroom and done it all over again, slowly and sensuously. Daniel had seen a side of Jack he hadn't known existed. Tender, loving, passionate Jack -- gentle hands, soft lips, warm eyes. They had made love and it had been unbelievable, wonderful and intense. Holding Jack, pressing his body against Jack, pressing his flesh into Jack. God, Jack had let Daniel fuck him, had asked Daniel to fuck him. Surely that had to mean something, or so he'd thought. Daniel had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around Jack and Jack's arms wrapped around him, peaceful, sated and content.

And awakened the next morning, alone, with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

They had finally crossed the line. Hell, they had crossed it and stomped it into oblivion. They'd never acknowledged it, never spoken about the night again. Jack's way of dealing with it was to revert to his pre-SG1 Super Hetero Man persona, with no time or understanding for a geeky, annoying scientist and Daniel had no idea what to do about anything. He was simply biding his time, hoping that a solution would miraculously pop into his mind. Or that Jack would get a clue, which he knew was highly unlikely. Daniel had actually thought things might have been cooling down, that maybe they could at least stand to be around each other and work together amicably, until Saturday night anyway.

Adjusting his pack, Daniel took several deep breaths before walking into the embarkation room. The rest of the team was already waiting. Jack gave him an impatient look and tapped his watch. "Nice of you to join us, Daniel," he said, then shouldered his weapon and stepped onto the ramp. Sam smiled and shrugged, then followed Jack, while Teal'c stood stoically and nodded for Daniel to precede him.

As he made his way toward the event horizon, Daniel somehow resisted the compulsion to tell Jack to go fuck himself. Of course, he was almost certain he would have another opportunity all too soon.

* * *

When they stepped onto the surface of PX4-992, Daniel noted that the landscape appeared unremarkably similar to ninety percent of the planets they visited. Which meant it was a lot like Earth. Thankfully, the natives seemed friendly as they advanced toward the platform. They weren't aiming weapons -- always a good sign and they were smiling, seemingly enthusiastic in their greeting.

At the head of the group was a tall man, with silver hair tied back into a long ponytail. Unlike the others, he wore a delicate gold crown and several gold bangles around his wrists. "Welcome to Cartus," he said, bowing then rising and waving his arm with dramatic flourish. When the team stepped down from the platform, he said, "I am Toth. You will come and share our midday meal." On the other side of the stargate, they'd just eaten breakfast, which for Daniel had been in its usual liquid, caffeinated form, but they allowed themselves to be chivvied along a stone path toward a massive bisque-colored brick wall with a large arched entrance.

The silver-haired man, Toth, whom Daniel presumed was a priest, or of some noble stature, led them beneath the arch and into the village. Just inside, they stopped, and Daniel was immediately fascinated by the activity going on in the village square. It was amazing, he thought. Like taking a step back in time. There were vendors everywhere, selling a variety of goods, from fruits and vegetables to clothing and jewelry, beaded rosaries, paintings and statues. Some pushed carts, some had set up stands and others walked around carrying their merchandise. There was even an open booth with an assortment of pottery for sale, with an artisan working on a potter's wheel surrounded by a small gathering of interested onlookers.

Music could be heard coming from somewhere, harps and flutes of some type, Daniel thought, although he couldn't actually see any musicians. He could smell food though, the aroma of freshly baked bread was making his stomach rumble. There were children walking around with what appeared to be sticks of hard, white candy and holding brightly colored pinwheels that spun in the breeze.

The brick wall was actually a building complex enclosing the square like a fortress, with arched entryways built into every side. The entire scene looked like something from the renaissance period, except for the fortress structure itself, which reminded him more of the huge blocks that had been used to build the Egyptian pyramids.

In the very center of the square, was a huge, bronze statue of a ram-headed figure, holding a double-pronged object in one hand.

"Amazing," Daniel said and Jack glanced back at him.

"Amazing?"

"Yes, see that, right there," he pointed toward the double-pronged object. "That's the symbol of Ka. It's like the counterpart of an individual, like their soul. According to Egyptian mythology, both man and ka were crafted on the potter's wheel by the Egyptian god, Khnum, lord of the cool waters." Daniel thought it a little odd, that in all of their travels he'd never seen any evidence of an off-world civilization worshipping this particular god. The worship of Khnum predated the worship of Ra, which meant that perhaps Ra wasn't the first Goa'uld to slither onto the planet Earth. He wondered if he should mention this to Jack but when Jack retorted with. "Yadda," Daniel decided against it.

"Come," the silver-haired man told them, smiling and gesturing grandly toward the building across the square.

"Come, Daniel," Jack said, mimicking the gesture less grandly, then taking a hold of his elbow and escorting him along. Daniel had about a million questions running through his mind and he hoped that Jack wouldn't whisk them home too soon, again.

A solid hardwood door opened automatically as they approached. Just inside the door was a beautiful rug. Daniel was immediately taken with the designs. In the center of the rug there was the image of a goddess with a tall feather decorating her headdress and a set of wings fanning out from her shoulders. In one hand she held a scale, in the other another brilliantly colored feather.

The rest of the group, Sam and Teal'c included, entered the dwelling, but Daniel hesitated, lingering in the doorway to appreciate the vivid detail woven into the rug.

"What now?" asked Jack from right behind Daniel.

"The rug, I hate to walk on it, it's so.... That's Maat, the goddess of truth," he explained. "The feathers are used to judge--"

"It's not polite to linger in doorways." Jack urged him forward with a tiny shove.

"Jack!"

"Daniel," Jack replied. "Can't you see, the natives are getting restless."

Daniel looked up and saw Toth standing at the opposite end of the rug. "Come," he said. "All must cross the Mat."

"See, you're supposed to walk on it, so get goin'."

* * *

They were ushered into a very large, crowded chamber. At one end of the room there was a long table with platters of assorted food and various containers of drink. At the opposite end was a shallow, elongated pool of water. The walls were decorated in mosaic tile, the different colors used to create patterns and symbols of ancient mythology.

The room had two entryways besides the main entryway, he noticed. From the ceiling, over each one hung a scale. Behind each scale, a large feather was depicted in the mosaic tiles on the walls. High on the wall, over one door hung an enormous banner with an image of the creature Ammut, the devourer of souls. Over the other door there hung another banner, equal in size, displaying the falcon-headed image of Horus, the god of light, who would escort those judged worthy into the afterlife.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel saw Teal'c and Sam being escorted and introduced around the room. Neither of them had detected anything that could be considered, well, Goa'uld-ish from the humans here, so far. And by the way they were, for the most part, relaxed would indicate that they were reasonably certain there were no snakes around. He heard Jack sigh loudly and glanced over at him. "Looks like they're the hit of the party," said Jack, his expression bemused as he watched them being fussed over.

Daniel nodded, suddenly finding it all extremely odd.

Sam glanced over her shoulder at them with a slightly nervous smile, then shrugged and turned back to nod at one of the gentlemen speaking to her. Teal'c looked vaguely uncomfortable, as usual. His head was tilted slightly to the side and he appeared to be listening to Toth, who had one hand on his left arm and was gesturing enthusiastically with the other. Daniel assumed that their discomfort stemmed more from their being the center of attention than from any sense of danger.

Daniel couldn't help but notice that the entire time, he and Jack remained standing alone, segregated like they had the plague or something. For some reason, which was beyond him, none of the inhabitants seemed the least bit interested in them. This has to be a first, he thought, usually people were drawn to Jack, either due to his charisma or simply out of respect for his leadership. Most cultures tended to ignore the lesser ranks of a visiting party and focus their attention on the authority figure, the one with the most power. Daniel found the behavior of these people both intriguing and unsettling, as was the décor, the images and artwork and just about everything else he'd come across here.

"Daniel?" Jack said, interrupting his musings. "Have you noticed anything odd about the welcome wagon here?"

"Odd? As in...?"

"As in...oh, I dunno, they just seem a little more welcoming toward some of us than they do to others."

A woman with long, black hair and heavy make-up approached them, carrying a tray of refreshments. She smiled and handed each of them a goblet. Both Jack and Daniel smiled back and nodded, then they each sniffed the contents, glanced at each other and took a sip.

Wine. "Mmmm..." Very good wine, in fact. Daniel took a bigger sip, savoring it in his mouth before he swallowed.

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked and took another sip of his wine.

"Very good," Daniel answered.

Jack gave him a look of amused annoyance. "Not the wine, the people?"

"Oh." Daniel smiled, sliding his left hand into his pocket. "I'm not sure, Jack. But, I noticed other things that seem rather...*odd*."

"Uh-huh?"

"Well, it's probably nothing, but I thought it was kind of strange that we had to walk over a mat of Maat and the head honcho over there," Daniel gestured over his shoulder, "his name is Toth." Daniel paused, looking at Jack expectantly.

Jack stood there, waiting. "And...?"

Daniel blinked his eyes. "In Egyptian mythology, Thoth is supposedly the husband of Maat. I doubt the name Toth is coincidental. It could be a title, or possibly a nickname?" By the look on Jack's face, he didn't know. "Anyway, I was thinking that perhaps this celebration is some sort of greeting ritual, like a test to judge the worthiness of strangers."

"Uh, yeah. Speaking of strange," Jack said nodding in the direction of a painting of a gruesome looking creature with the head of a crocodile.

"That's Ammut."

"I'd say."

"Jack, I feel strange," Daniel said, tilting his head. "Kinda tipsy."

"You always were a light weight."

"Cheap date?" Daniel grinned.

"That too." Jack grinned back.

"How much wine have I drunk?" Daniel asked, taking another sip.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jack peered suspiciously into the goblet, then back at Daniel. "Now that you mention it, I'm feeling a little lightheaded myself."

"Where's...?" Both men began looking around; searching the room for their other two team members.

"There's Teal'c," Daniel said pointing across the room to the pool. The big Jaffa was seated at the top of bleacher-like steps that led into the pool. There were several women gathered around him, feeding him and fawning over him. One of the women took the goblet he was holding, refilled it then placed it back in his hand. He smiled and tipped it to his mouth, drinking it down, then *laughing*.

"Huh," said Jack, amazed.

"Yeah."

Sam was a little more difficult to locate, but they finally spotted her in large chair in a corner of the room. She was smiling and talking to a number of men, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright and she also had a goblet in her hand.

"Maybe we ought to go home now and come back some other day," Jack said.

"I don't know, Jack. Like I said this could be some sort of initiation test. We should probably just limit this," Daniel suggested, holding his goblet and slurring his words slightly. Then he chuckled. "We'll be the designated dialers."

"If you say so. You're the expert," Jack said, winking at Daniel.

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "Jack? Are you okay?"

Jack took another swig of his wine and nodded. "Oh, yeah."

Daniel studied Jack for a long moment. When Jack noticed him, he broke into a huge grin. Daniel shook his head, but grinned back and then drank the rest of his cup.

After that, everything got a little fuzzy. Daniel noted that the talking and laughter grew louder, but somehow managed to sound distant and muffled at the same time. He and Jack stood side-by-side, elbows touching, as they leaned against the wall closest to the pool. Any concerns they might have had for safety, seemed to have vanished after the first cup of wine. They noticed that each time they looked at Teal'c or Sam their teammates were surrounded by admirers of the opposite sex. A small part of Daniel was vaguely incensed that no women were swooning over them, like they were Teal'c. Another small part of Daniel wanted to get naked and jump in the pool. Just him and Jack.

Gradually, the part of Daniel that was content and happy to have Jack all to himself took over, leaving him feeling like they were the only two people in the room. "Hey, Jack?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go swimmin'."

Jack glanced sideways at Daniel. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"Well...we don't have our trunks."

"S'okay. We don't need trunks." Daniel tugged at the collar of his t-shirt.

"Danny, don't you dare start that again." Jack pointed an accusing finger at the tip of his nose.

"Start what again?" Daniel asked, blinking innocently.

"That taking off your clothes thing you do."

Daniel gaped at him for a second and then erupted into a fit of drunken giggles.

Jack shook his head, but couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across his face. "You're a bad boy, Danny."

"Bad as in bad, or bad as in good?" Daniel responded when he was able. "And by the way, Jack," he added, trying to look as stern and dangerous as possible. "If you call me Danny again, I'm going to rip you a new one."

Jack grinned and took another drink. "You already did, remember?"

Daniel choked and his eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Next time's my turn."

"Oh my god." Daniel felt himself blushing and had to look away. When he glanced at Jack, the bastard was looking way too smug and arrogant. Daniel finished the contents of his goblet.

The first pang of uneasiness came a few moments later, when Daniel realized he could no longer spot Teal'c or Sam. He tried to convey his concern to Jack, but found that his tongue felt too thick to form words and his voice didn't seem to work properly, either.

Then there were people standing around them, taking a hold of their arms and they were being led across the crowded room. The noise seemed to quiet and the sea of people parted before them, pausing in their activities to turn and watch as Jack and Daniel passed by.

Jack stumbled behind him and Daniel glimpsed over his shoulder to see that two men were holding him up on each side. Before he could resume his course, he was jerked forward toward the door with the image of Ammut overhead. Something told him they had not passed whatever test had been set.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if they were taking them to Sam and Teal'c.

But Teal'c and Sam were nowhere to be seen when they were led out the door, down a path and beneath the huge archway that exited the village. With some relief, he realized they were being taken to the stargate, but he couldn't help be concerned by the fact that their other two teammates were nowhere in sight.

The priest, or leader, Toth, walked up the platform, stood in front of the spherical gate and pointed to Jack and Daniel who were forced to kneel. He started to chant in a different language, pointing up in the sky and then back at Daniel and Jack. The man's voice seemed muffled and his words were difficult to decipher. Daniel caught bits and pieces of sentences, random words that to the best of his ability he translated to mean vile and unworthy and something about seeds.

"Wait a minute! Where are our friends?" He heard Jack say and thought to himself, well, it was good that at least one of them still had the ability to speak.

Jack's question went ignored, however and the next thing Daniel heard was the familiar wooshing sound of the wormhole forming and they were being pulled up the steps of the platform and shoved into the event horizon.

He felt nauseous, like he hadn't felt in a long time and he was pretty sure he was going to pass out before he was through to the other side. For once he really hoped the next face he saw was Janet Fraiser's standing over him in the infirmary.

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Jack said to no one in particular as he lay on his back, looking up at the strangely colored sky and trying to distinguish whether it was spinning, or he was. After a few minutes he turned onto his side and vomited everything he'd eaten in the last week, or so it felt.

"Daniel?" he finally called out, in the general direction he'd last seen Daniel. Sure enough, once he opened his eyes, there was Daniel, lying on his back staring up at the no longer spinning, but still strangely colored sky. He also noticed, much to his dismay, that there was no DHD. There was no pile of rocks, or dirt that could possibly be hiding a DHD. There was only a field of grassy land and the stargate they'd just came through. He glanced again at Daniel who still hadn't moved. "Yo, Daniel?"

Daniel groaned, then rolled over on his side and took his turn puking his guts out.

"Feel better?" Jack asked after waiting a few minutes for Daniel to catch his breath.

"Noooo...."

"Me neither. By the way, there's no DHD." Jack said, pushing himself up. Once he was steady on his feet, he reached down, scooped up Daniel's glasses, then grasped Daniel's hand and pulled him up.

"I noticed that. What are we gonna do?"

"I'm not sure, but right now, it might be wise for us to get out of the open."

"Yeah, okay." Daniel allowed himself to be hoisted to his feet, swayed precariously, then blinked up at the sky. "Jack? Why is the sky pink?"

"You got me," he answered, placing his hand on Daniel's back and urging him toward a thicket of trees. "I thought it looked more orange."

"No, no. Definitely more pink."

"You'd think with two Ph.D.'s you'd at least know the difference between pink and orange. "

"I do. It's pink."

Jack sighed. "This looks like it might be a trail."

"Which would mean that at least at one time there was other life here," Daniel replied.

"Wherever here is."

"Yeah."

They followed the trail, since it was the easiest way to get through the wooded terrain. The farther they went, the denser the woods became, until the trail was no longer visible at all. They stopped to rest when they came to a large rock. Daniel opened his canteen and took a long drink, then wiped his mouth on his sleeve and frowned at Jack. "Where's your canteen?"

"I don't know. I didn't have it when we got here."

"Oh." Daniel recapped his canteen and handed it to Jack who took a long drink.

"Well, I think our first priority is to find food and water," Jack said, handing the canteen back and noting that neither of them had their survival packs or weapons.

"I'm not hungry, but I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"That'll be our second priority."

Daniel yawned, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, listen. I'm gonna scout up ahead that way a little. I want you to sit tight and wait right here," Jack ordered. "That means don't move, Daniel."

"But, Jack--"

"I'll only be gone a couple a minutes."

"But, Jack--"

"Daniel. Don't. Move."

Daniel narrowed his eyes and folded his arms stubbornly across his chest, but remained still. Jack nodded once, then turned around and started off through the thick brush, feeling Daniel's icy glare the entire way. About a hundred yards up the trail that was no more, an image popped into Jack's mind of Daniel being abducted by an Unas, followed by another image of Daniel being abducted and carried under the water, followed by a whole lotta other images -- none of them good, most of them due to Jack having ordered Daniel not to move and Daniel actually obeying his order. With a curse, Jack turned around and headed back.

"Daniel!" he called out, but Daniel was nowhere to be seen. There was the rock. There was Daniel's canteen on the ground -- which was not a good sign, but there was no Daniel. "Daniel!" he called louder, checking on the other side of the rock, thinking he couldn't have gone too far. He walked over to pick up the canteen and before he knew what was happening, he was falling.

When he came to, he was lying on hard ground, with his head pillowed on something a little softer. His head was killing him, but he opened his eyes anyway, which turned out to do no good at all, because everything was black. "Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"I take it we're not in Kansas anymore?"

Daniel let out a long breath. "I think it's an underground cavern or something."

"Ah."

"At first I thought it was a mine, but the walls are too solid and I think I hear water rushing somewhere beneath us."

Great, just what they needed. Now they weren't only trapped on a strange planet with no food and little water, they were trapped in an underground cave on a strange planet with no food and the sound of rushing water to remind him that the canteen was lying on the ground above them and they now had no water either.

Jack almost wondered: What next? but purposely avoided it, unwilling to set himself up for the possibly worse situations that could follow. He looked up, saw a sliver of light from above and guessed they'd fallen a good twenty feet or so. He heard Daniel's stomach growl and realized the something softer his head was pillowed on, was Daniel's lap and he closed his eyes again, feeling content to stay there for the moment.

"You were unconscious for a long time," Daniel said, running his hand gently over Jack's head. It felt so good, Daniel's fingers combing through his hair, so comforting, until.... "Ouch!"

"Sorry."

Jack struggled to sit up, just realizing that Daniel might be injured as well. "How about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just take it easy."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm hungry," Daniel offered. "And thirsty and my butt is killing me." He shifted from one cheek to the other and Jack struggled again to sit up, but was restrained by a firm hand on his chest. "Other than that...."

"It's best to try not to think about food," Jack said lamely.

"I've been trying, but the more I try not to think about it, the more I think about it. Like, a double cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate malt. Do you think they have a McDonald's here?" Daniel's stomach rumbled again.

"Daniel."

"Okay, okay."

They were silent for a few moments, except for the protests coming from Daniel's stomach. The muffled sounds of the rushing water finally drove Jack to sit up in spite of his throbbing head. "We need to try and find a way out of here."

"It's so dark."

"I know, we'll just have to stick together and take things slow."

"Okay."

Jack struggled to his feet, then held still a moment to wait out the dizziness. He heard a sharp intake of breath as Daniel rose next to him. "Daniel?"

"Ow."

"Ow?"

"Uh, my ankle. It's no big deal. I think I sprained it or something."

Why did Jack have the feeling it was the 'or something'? "And you failed to tell me this before, why?"

"Well, um, there's not much we can do about it down here."

Okay, he was right about that. Jack couldn't see his ankle; he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. "Okay, okay. Do you think you can walk on it?" he asked, doubtful he'd get an honest answer, but feeling obligated to ask anyway.

"Of course I can...ow...walk."

"Put your arm around my shoulder."

Daniel put his arm around Jack's shoulder and Jack held on around Daniel's waist and they felt their way along the wall of the cavern for about ten feet, where it angled sharply to the right. They continued to follow it for another few feet until they heard the soft patter of something raining down from above. They both paused and looked up. The small crescent of light was now bigger and there was a man looking down at them. Two men. They saw hands pulling back the overgrowth of weeds, revealing a large enough opening for a body to fit through, then a rope was lowered through the opening.

"Well, what do ya know? I guess we'll be finding out whether they have a McDonalds here, after all," Jack said, patting Daniel's side. Daniel nodded, his stomach growled and he leaned more heavily against Jack.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine," answered Jack. He reached out and took hold of the rope. "Ready?"

"I think you should go first."

Jack sighed. "Daniel, could we argue about this later?"

"Um...." But Jack was already fastening the rope around Daniel. He gave it a sharp tug and watched with a mixture of relief and concern as Daniel was hoisted up and then out of the cavern. Hopefully the natives here were a little more friendly, but it wasn't like they had much of a choice. The rope was lowered again and Jack secured it around himself. A few moments later he was out of the hole and once again standing beneath the weird, orange sky.

Daniel was leaning against the rock, dirt-smudged and weary looking, favoring his right leg. When he looked at Jack, his face lit up in a smile and Jack had to answer it with one of his own. Then he noticed that the small group of men surrounding them were looking back and forth between Daniel and Jack, each wearing an expression of compassion or concern.

"My name is Christoph." A tall man with dark, curly hair and dark eyes took a step toward Jack, holding his hand out in greeting.

Jack shook his hand. "Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, the people of Atria are the outcasts and the descendants of outcasts, judged unworthy and sent through the Great Circle by the Cartusians. Whatever reasons you, or anyone else, have been cast out have no meaning here. We are a peaceful, humble people. As long as you agree to live peacefully and respect each member of our community, as you would choose to be respected, then you are welcome here."

"Thank you," said Jack, resisting, for the moment, the temptation to ask what happened if they didn't agree.

Christoph smiled and nodded. "There is an extra room in my house where you can stay, for now. If we hurry, we'll get back in time for supper."

From ten feet away, Jack heard Daniel's stomach growl.

Mention was made of fetching a travois. Predictably, Daniel had scoffed at the idea, insisting he was perfectly capable of walking on his own. No need for them to go to any trouble. After approximately eight steps, he called out Jack's name, which Jack had also predicted and looked at Jack with big, blue pain-filled eyes. Jack shook his head and draped Daniel's arm over his shoulder. "Come on, tough guy."

Without a word, Christoph took up the other side. Daniel blushed, looking down at the ground ahead of him and Christoph shot an amused glance at Jack. By the time they made it back to the village Daniel's face was etched with pain. His jaw was set stubbornly, but he was breathing hard and his hair and t-shirt was drenched with sweat.

Christoph guided them to a modest house that reminded Jack more of a log cabin. Once inside he introduced them to his young wife Grace, who was in the middle of setting the table. She greeted them warmly and showed them to the small spare bedroom while her husband went in search for the healer. Daniel practically collapsed on the full-sized bed, but Jack sat gingerly on the edge, as if he were afraid to soil the crisp white bedspread.

A short time later, Christoph returned with a tall, willowy woman with long wavy auburn hair, pale, freckled skin and bright green eyes. "This is Chloe," he said. "She is the healer here."

She smiled at them and extended her hand to Daniel.

"I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson and this," he said, gesturing to Jack, "is Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"So, you are a doctor?" she asked.

"Well, yes, I'm a doctor, but not a physician...um, a doctor of archaeology."

"Archaeology?"

"Yes, um, in a nutshell, it's the study of ancient civilizations."

"Ancient civilizations?"

"Digging up old stuff," Jack supplied.

"The study of ancient, old, religions, languages, customs...."

"Daniel here has an obsession for old stuff."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Which of course would explain why I'm always hanging around with you."

"Touche'."

Chloe smiled as she began carefully probing Daniel's ankle.

"Ow, ow."

"I don't think the bone is broken," she told him, "but you must be careful and try not to walk on this foot for several days."

"Uh, right. Okay."

She stood, moved to Jack and began probing the back of his head. "OW!"

She smiled. "I think this should heal with no complications. However, if you are in much pain, I can give you an elixir that will help some."

"Elixir, huh? I think I'm gonna have to pass on that," Jack said. "I've probably had enough elixir for a while. Thanks though."

"Jack'll be fine. He has a thick skull."

"Tell me, Daniel, why are you called a doctor if you do not heal people?" Chloe asked.

"Isn't anyone curious about why I'm a colonel?" mumbled Jack, looking slightly wounded.

"It's kind of difficult to explain," Daniel replied, ignoring Jack. "But where I come from you have to go to school an earn a degree, and a title, that varies with the level of education you obtain."

Chloe nodded, still puzzled.

"Doctor is a title that we give to the really smart people where we come from, or they give it to themselves, anyway. It's just something they like to throw around to let us little people know how much smarter they are than the rest of us," Jack said, smiling.

"That's not true, Chloe," Daniel countered.

"So you're very smart, I could tell that about you right away," Chloe remarked, nodding intuitively.

Jack sighed loudly.

"My father was a doctor, a physician," explained Chloe. "He and my mother were sent here many years ago, before Christoph was born."

"Christoph," Jack gestured toward the doorway, "is your brother?"

"Yes," Chloe smiled. "My mother was born unable to hear and my father's eyes were weak like yours Daniel, so they were deemed imperfect and unacceptable for breeding. You should not wear those Daniel," Chloe said, pointing to his glasses.

"Well, I have to, you see," he explained, smiling patiently. "If I take them off, I won't be able to see very well."

"If you take them off," she explained, wrapping a cold, damp cloth around his ankle, "your eyes will heal much more quickly."

"No, no, you don't understand, Chloe. My eyes can't heal, there's nothing to heal actually. It's just the way the lenses in my eyes are shaped, not an injury. The lenses in my glasses correct the images that--"

"Daniel, I understand. But you don't understand, for some reason, those who come here with weakened eyes, but were not born that way, are somehow healed. If they are ill, they become healthy. My father thought possibly it had something to do with the firmament above."

"So, was your mother able to hear once she came to Atria?" asked Jack.

"No, my mother was born that way. Those who are born a certain way are not changed. My father believed that the Creator must have intended everyone to be different. He said it was the Cartusians, not the Creator, who decided that certain differences were undesirable."

Daniel nodded thoughtfully, wondering if 'the Creator' was simply a purer...or possibly a slightly altered version of Khnum, or perhaps some entirely different deity altogether. "Can you tell me about the, uh, firmament you mentioned?"

"Yes, the Creator has placed a barrier around our world in the firmament above. My father believed it was for our protection. That's why the trees and vegetation are so plentiful and there is no disease among the people."

"Firmament, what's that mean?" asked Jack, looking out the window at the orangeish-colored sky.

"Um, it's sort of a poetic word for expanse, or atmosphere. Some translations of the Bible use the word to describe the expanse, or space between the ground and the heavens," Daniel explained. He turned to Chloe with a puzzled frown. "I wonder if that's what makes the sky look pink."

"Orange."

"Pink." Daniel shot a dark glance at Jack. Jack shrugged. "You mentioned the Creator?"

"Yes," replied Choe.

"Um, could you be a little more specific?"

She gave him a strange look. "The Creator, the one who makes us all."

"Oh, great," muttered Jack. "Why am I having visions of snakes dancing in my head?"

"Snakes?"

"Snakes, serpents, you know? Uh--" Daniel scratched his chin, trying to think of an adequate description.

"The serpents, the false gods, they are enemies of the Creator," Chloe said warily. "You are not of the serpents are you?"

Like they'd be having this discussion if they were. "Oh, no, definitely not," Daniel answered quickly. "The serpents are our enemy, too."

"Any enemy of the serpents is a friend of ours," Jack added, smiling wryly.

"Good," Chloe said, smiling back at them.

"So," Jack said. "Tell us about this creator person. Does he have a name? Does he live here? Does he come and visit through the stargate?"

"Stargate?"

"Yeah, stargate, the chaapa'ai, the round dealy-bob over there on the hill."

Chloe laughed. "Ah, you mean the Great Circle. No, only those cast out from the old world come through the Great Circle. We have never seen the Creator, but we know that he is among us. He lives within us all."

"Ahhh, right, right." Jack nudged Daniel who gave him a dirty look.

Chloe shook her head fondly. "You do not believe, but you will see. He is all that is good; he protects us and loves us. We are his children."

"But you've never seen him?" Daniel asked, curiously.

"No, but there are old texts, written by our ancestors, that tell of him. At the serpent's ruins, there are pictures on the walls that describe the long battle between the serpents and the Creator. It is said that the Creator banished them from this world and his presence for a thousand years."

"The serpent's ruins?" Daniel asked, his face lighting up with interest.

"Yes, I'll take you there when your ankle is healed," Chloe promised, standing up and collecting her supplies. "We'll have to be careful, the Others are always prowling outside of the village."

"Um, the Others?" Daniel asked.

"The Others. The ones who choose not to live peacefully among us. They follow the old world ways and believe that our differences make us unequal."

"But, they would have been cast out for the same reasons as everyone else, right?" asked Daniel with a puzzled frown.

"As I explained earlier, some of those who were sent away from the old world because of their afflictions were cured once they were here. Afterwards, some of them believed that they were greater than the rest. They no longer wanted to remain with us, so they left to find another place to live. Through the years, their numbers have grown."

"Ah," said Jack. "So, these...Others, there's a lot of them?"

"A lot? Well, we believe there are more of us, but it's hard to know for certain. They don't live in one place for very long and any attempts we've made to speak with them in the past have always been rejected. They have murdered several of our people in recent years. Now, anyone who leaves the village is at risk, so we must always travel in numbers."

"They stay close by then?" asked Daniel.

"It would seem so. Why don't we discuss this later? You need to rest."

"Thank you," Daniel and Jack said in unison, then looked at each other and grinned.

Chloe responded with an amused smile. "You're welcome. In a few days when you're feeling better, my brother Chistoph will take you to your new home. It once belonged to two very good men named Jacob and Ashton. They both lived long and happy lives in the home that they built together, until they were...taken by the Others. Now they are with the Creator, as is my father. Nobody has lived in there for several seasons, so it will take some work to make the structure sound again."

"But..." Daniel began and was cut off by Jack clasping his arm.

"Thank you, Chloe," Jack said.

"I will see you tomorrow."

"Jack?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"Why didn't you tell her we weren't planning on living here?"

"Because, Daniel, there's no DHD and no energy supply that I've seen that would be capable of powering up the stargate and getting us home. At least for the time being, it looks like we're stuck here, so I say we make the best of it until we figure something out, or someone comes looking for us," Jack said testily.

"Who would be able to find us here?" Daniel asked. "The Tok'ra?"

"Maybe, maybe Thor and his buddies. Who knows."

Daniel nodded, then scrubbed a hand over his face and turned toward Jack. "I hope Sam and Teal'c are okay."

"Yeah, me too." Jack yawned and closed his eyes.

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"I've been thinking. Do you think the creator she's referring to could actually be the Asgard?"

"We won't know 'til we get a look at the little pictures on the walls, Daniel," Jack said glancing quickly at Daniel, then folding his arms behind his head. "And don't think I didn't see you drooling when she mentioned the serpent's ruins."

Daniel chuckled. "I can't wait to take a look. This place is fascinating."

"I thought somebody mentioned something about food?" Jack yawned again and his eyelids slid shut.

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"You're falling asleep."

"Uh-huh."

"On my bed."

"Uh-huh."

"Go find your own bed."

"There's only one bed, Daniel." Jack yawned again. "You got a problem with that?"

"Well, I guess not, if you don't."

"Good, then go to sleep, Daniel."

"Okay. G'night."

"Goodnight."

* * *

It was a little less than a week before the house was deemed habitable. The roof had required repairing, there had been some mildew in the cellar and the chimney and fireplace had needed minor work. Other than that it had only needed the regular deep cleaning Jack remembered having to do once a year at the family cabin.

Since Chloe insisted that Daniel stay off his feet, he sat on his duff, for the most part, 'supervising' the laborers, namely Jack.

"Never criticize a man's workmanship when he has a weapon in his hand," said Jack, holding up a paintbrush.

"I'm not criticizing you Jack, I just said if you would have washed the wall better before you started painting, the paint would go on a lot easier."

"It looks perfectly fine to me."

"Well, yes, now that you've gone over it about twelve times."

"I don't see you offering to help."

"I'm not supposed to be on my feet," he said, casting a meaningful blink at Jack, then at his foot resting on a chair. "I'm injured."

"Injured," Jack snorted. "I'll injure you, all right."

"What are you gonna do, help me up the stairs again?"

"That was an accident."

"Right." He smiled wryly, then cleared his throat. "Um, Jack?"

"Now what?"

"I'm a little thirsty," Daniel said, with his best angelic expression. "Would you mind getting me something to cool to drink?"

Jack scowled at Daniel, scowled at the bucket of whitewash, his whitewash covered hands and arms, his whitewash covered clothing and then he looked back at Daniel, clean Daniel in his spotless clothes, with his smug expression. Jack smiled, tilted his head. "Something wet?"

"Uh-huh."

"You betchya. Your wish is my command."

"Jack, you wouldn't."

Jack advanced on him, bucket held high.

"Jaaaaaack!"

* * *

"I hate you Jack. Get away from me," Daniel said, peevishly, giving Jack one of his 'you-are-the-annoying-dirt-I-brush-away-from-my-artifacts' looks as he scrubbed roughly at his hair. The look had never had much of an effect on Jack before, other than making him think Daniel looked adorable when he was pissed.

"Don't fret, Danny boy, it'll come out in a week or two."

"Not with this soap," Daniel said frowning and looking at his hands. "It doesn't even lather."

"Not your usual orgasmic blend, huh?"

"Orgasmic blend?" Daniel gave him a bland look. "Very funny, Jack."

Jack shrugged, grinning and stepped closer to the basin Daniel was sitting in. "How's the water?"

"It's fucking cold."

"Don't forget to wash that mouth out while you're washing everything else." Jack grabbed the soap away and attempted to lather it in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you wash your hair. After all it is partially my fault that--"

"*Partially*?"

"Yes." Jack set the soap aside and began massaging Daniel's scalp. "I'm willing to accept partial responsibility, but you've got to admit you deserved it."

"Oh sure, blame the victim."

"You had it coming and you know it," said Jack, frowning at the pathetic lathering quality of this so-called soap.

"I know no such thing." Daniel relaxed, sighing contentedly and closing his eyes. "That feels good."

The house had only one bedroom, one bed. Jacob and Ashton had been a couple. They'd been 'bound', as Chloe had termed it. The same as married, Jack presumed. And the funny thing was, nobody batted an eye at it. It was completely normal. They had been well-respected, upstanding members of the community and for Jack and Daniel to be entrusted to their home seemed to be something they should consider a great honor.

"Daniel?' Jack gave Daniel a gentle shake. "Come on big guy, if you get any more relaxed, you're going to drown."

"Huh?" Daniel sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around blearily.

"Come on," Jack coaxed. "Up and at 'em." He took Daniel by the elbow and steadied him as he climbed out of the basin.

Whoa, wet Daniel. Very nice, thought Jack, grabbing a towel and rubbing it over Daniel's short hair. Wet, sleepy Daniel was definitely at the top of his list of very, very nice things and unfortunately also at the top of his list of very, very against regulations things, he reminded himself as he felt his entire blood supply rushing due south at the sight of the smooth, nicely shaped physique. He couldn't help but stare raptly at the glistening streams of water as they trailed down the sculpted contours of Daniel's muscled form. Jack felt his dick stand up and take notice, too. He shook his head, hoping to shake some sense into it. Daniel was so near, too near and way too compliant. But, he had such a nice ass. Jack inconspicuously peered around to get a glance at the well-shaped backside. Not to mention those other nice features, he thought glancing down and raising his eyebrows appreciatively. Oh yeah. Beautiful....

"Jack, quit staring at my dick," Daniel snapped, grabbing the towel away.

Jack gaped at him. "I was not staring at your dick."

"Oh, right. You were staring *and* licking your lips."

"That's ridiculous."

"Yes, it is. Now get out."

Jack turned to leave, stopping at the doorway. "What do you mean--?"

"Get. Out."

"Fine." Jack hated being caught. He went into the bedroom still wondering what Daniel meant when he'd said 'yes it is'. Yes it is ridiculous for Jack to be staring at his dick, or yes it is ridiculous for Jack to be staring at his dick and licking his lips? Had he been licking his lips? He thought of Daniel naked and licked his lips. Okay, maybe he had. Still, what was Daniel acting all modest about? He hadn't been at all modest the night he ripped Jack's clothes off and gave him the best damn blowjob he'd had in his entire life. Jack was getting a hard on just thinking about it. Then later, after Jack had turned the tables and made the boy scream in ecstasy, Daniel had admitted to that being the first blowjob he'd ever given, which had pretty much blown Jack away too. It had probably been a bad idea to then take Daniel to the bedroom and do it all again, but Jack had been overwhelmed with the need to show Daniel what he really felt, to make tender passionate love just once. Just in case they never got another chance.

Maybe they'd been given another chance? he thought, looking up as Daniel entered the room. "Hey."

"Hey." Daniel looked thoughtfully at Jack who was sprawled out on the bed. "Okay, I've come up with a plan that I think will be suitable for both of us. I get the bed Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. You get it on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays and we'll trade off every other Sunday."

"What?"

"Unless you'd rather have Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, which is fine with me. It doesn't really make a difference."

"What are you talking about?"

"The bed, Jack. In case you haven't noticed there's only one."

"Well, what's wrong with both of us sleeping in it?"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question."

"Why? It's a big enough bed."

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"What? What's the big deal?"

Daniel clenched his jaw, scowled at Jack. "You should know. It's your big deal, not mine. I'm not going to set myself up again."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Daniel."

"No, no way. Sleeping together leads to...to other things and don't deny it, Jack," he said, pointing an accusatory finger before Jack could open his mouth to retort. "And you've made it more than clear that those other things are out of the question, so let's just not even go there."

"Daniel, it's not like we're at the compound. We're not even on Earth. We can do whatever we want and nobody will ever know."

"Jack, I'll be perfectly honest with you. I don't want to have a casual fling with you. I don't want us to start something here that will have to end we get rescued. I want more than that. If I can't have you here and back home, then...."

"Back home is...well, it's different. Even if we did have a-a relationship, we couldn't be open about it. Not like here."

"I know that Jack. I could handle that, but when we were back home, you were completely against the two of us having any sort of intimate relationship."

"I know, I know. I sorta panicked after...well, you know." Jack made a vague hand gesture, then touched the side of Daniel's face, encouraging him to look at Jack. "I'm sorry for that, really sorry. If I could go back, do things differently, I would. I was an idiot, a coward and I hated myself for acting that way. I don't know why, but it seemed like the more pissed off at myself that I got, the more I took it out on you. All I can do is say that I'm sorry. I mean it, Daniel."

Daniel sniffed and looked away for a moment, then turned back. "That's not all you can do."

"What? Just tell me and I'll do it."

"You can promise me that you won't take advantage of our friendship and this situation."

Jack swallowed audibly, then nodded. "Okay."

"Not unless you mean it Jack. Not unless you're sure. Because I don't think I can go through it all again."

Jack exhaled slowly, the expression in his eyes showing a mixture of pain and uncertainty. "Okay, Daniel. I understand. No half measures. All or nothing, right?"

Daniel nodded gravely.

"Okay. Now, just listen to me," he said, reasonably. "It's late. Let's just sleep here tonight. You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine."

"Okay, but just tonight." Daniel still looked a little wary.

"Just tonight, then."

"You stay on your side."

"I'll stay on my side."

"Okay. Good." Daniel put out the hurricane lamp and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Daniel."

"Goodnight."

Jack lay there for a long time, thinking about everything, about the man next to him in bed. He knew Daniel was being cautious and rightfully so. Just because the two of them having a relationship here was considered a normal thing, didn't make it so back home. And most likely they'd be rescued soon, so why bother starting something they couldn't finish? It would only make their lives more difficult in the long run.

Except that lately, starting something with Daniel was getting harder and harder to resist, not only here, but back on Earth too. No matter how many women he dated, or tried to date, he couldn't get Daniel out of his mind. He wondered what Daniel would think if he knew that Jack hadn't even been able to get it up for the last one -- not a problem he was having at the present, however, with Daniel being in the same bed.

Here, on this planet, he was able to envision what their lives could be like without all of the societal misconceptions that got in the way back home. Here, everything seemed so...obtainable. Like, all he had to do is reach out and grab it and everything he'd wanted for so long could finally be his. Except that he still wasn't certain he could promise himself, could promise Daniel that if they did reach out and grab it, that it would really be theirs. His panic and total inability to deal with what had happened had almost cost him a friendship that was way too important to lose. He didn't want a casual fling with Daniel either. He wanted everything with Daniel. Everything. For keeps.

The next day, when Jack had finished helping Christoph and a few of the other men fix the leak in the widow Natasha's roof, he stood in the doorway, watching and listening as Daniel sat at Natasha's kitchen table and drank herbal tea, enthusiastically explaining the positive aspects of learning Braille to a woman who had never in her life been able to see, let alone read a book.

And as he watched Daniel gently encouraging the woman, he thought of how similar her fears were to their own -- to his own. It was always safer not knowing what you were missing, than to have it and cherish it, only to lose it in the end. You had to be willing to take the risk. It all came down to making a leap of faith.

Finally the woman stood, picked up both teacups and took them to the sink. "Come back tomorrow, Daniel. We can speak more of this then, yes?"

"Yes! I'll come back after lunch," said Daniel, glancing at Jack with a huge smile. "And I'll bring some materials and we'll start practicing the alphabet."

"You might as well surrender, Natasha," Jack said from the doorway.

"He is a stubborn one, isn't he?"

"That he is." Jack shook his head fondly. He hoped to God that Daniel would never lose his childlike faith in humanity and the universe. He hoped that Daniel would always believe that in the end, the good guys finally win. "Come on professor," Jack said slinging his arm across Daniel's shoulders.

Natasha shooed them out the door, chuckling and shaking her head.

"This is going to be great," Daniel said on the way home. "This will give Natasha something positive and fulfilling to do with her life."

Jack grinned at him. "Softie."

"Think about it, Natasha isn't the only one who would benefit from learning to read Braille, Jack. If Natasha can learn Braille, then, she can help me teach the others. That'll be something positive for everyone."

"Trickle down theory, huh?"

"Well," Daniel frowned, then shrugged his shoulders, "yeah, I guess."

Jack patted him on the back. "If anyone can teach 'em, you can."

"Thanks, Jack."

They spent the evening figuring out a how to rig up a tool to use for writing Braille and then Daniel had made the alphabet and some easy three letter words. As they were getting ready to turn in for the night, Jack, in a weak moment of sappiness, told Daniel that he thought Daniel was the best thing to happen to this planet. Daniel narrowed his eyes, then patted Jack on the shoulder and reminded him that it was his night to sleep on the floor.

~~ ** ~~

Jack learned to milk cows, collected eggs from the henhouse, tended the garden and on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays he made supper. Daniel went to the town hall those three days and taught Braille, not only to Natasha, but to a growing number of interested people. A week after he'd volunteered to teach Braille, he found himself teaching sign language as well. Jack helped him with whatever materials he needed and was always encouraging, which touched Daniel in ways he couldn't even express.

Some days when he was teaching, Jack and some of the other villagers would get together to do handyman projects, things that needed to be done around the community. Sometimes they'd discuss ways to protect themselves from the Others whose raids on the village were becoming more frequent and violent. Since Jack and Daniel had arrived on the planet, four villagers had been killed. Jack had given them pointers on defending themselves. They already had spears and slingshot like contraptions. Jack showed them how to make bows and arrows, a weapon the Others didn't have. They always struck in the middle of the night, so Jack had helped them come up with some defense strategies in hopes of discouraging them, but they were persistent.

And even worse, during the last raid, Jack had been almost certain he'd seen one of the men carrying a staff weapon. He and Jack had explained to the villagers what a staff weapon was capable of doing, but they had no knowledge of one ever being used against them. It was possible that they had retrieved it from the pyramid at some point and had no idea what it was. There had been many strange things left behind by the serpents, the villagers informed them. Although when Jack and Daniel had gone out to the pyramid, there was nothing of any value remaining, just a brief depiction of a struggle between the Goa'uld and some enigmatic force that Daniel had never run across before.

"Okay," Jack had said. "So even if they have a staff weapon, most likely they don't know what it is, or how to use it." Which gave them little comfort, really. It wasn't like they couldn't figure it out any time.

Aside from the occasional night raids, life on Atria was a simple one. They were happy there. Having no telephones, no TV, no computers or stressful jobs had taken some getting used to, but having each other seemed to make the transition a little easier, at least from Daniel's point of view. You didn't ever stay up too late, drinking gallons of coffee so you could meet a deadline. At the end of each day you were so thoroughly, satisfyingly exhausted that you fell into bed -- well, depending on what day of the week it was. Daniel fell into the bed on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays and every other Sunday and onto the floor on the other days. A routine that was getting more difficult to abide by with each passing day. He and Jack got along better than ever, but still found things to disagree over. Instead of interplanetary politics, they argued over things like whose turn it was to clean the chicken coop and who weeded the garden last.

To Daniel, he and Jack felt like an old married couple. A year ago, he would have never pictured himself living like this again. He could have never imagined Jack taking to this simple, laid-back routine so well. Their life reminded him a lot of his life on Abydos, which was both a comfort and a constant reminder of his loss. It made him uneasy, knowing that such contentment never seemed to last. Maybe if he just prepared himself for it ahead of time, when the inevitable came it wouldn't be quite so devastating.

Daniel found it increasingly difficult to stick to his resolve of keeping things strictly platonic between the two of them. It was difficult not to give in to sharing the bed and even more difficult to watch Jack walking around the house naked in the morning. Good god, how much abstinence could one man be expected to endure?

The last shred of resolution dissolved the day he glanced up from stacking his paperwork to see Jack carrying on a conversation with one of the women in his class. Daniel stared at him, his mouth gaping, as he watched the conversation play out. Jack had actually learned sign language. He'd actually been paying attention all this time. The bastard caught him watching and turned to him, grinning and winked. Daniel felt his cheeks flush and he looked down at the desk, unable to wipe the silly grin off his face. It struck him, out of the blue, that he was so in love with Jack.

In love? With Jack? Oh god. He loved Jack, he'd always loved Jack, but never considered being in love with Jack. Never experienced these giddy, hopelessly romantic, reckless feelings that were threatening to burst from his chest. They were best friends; of course they loved each other. This urge to shout, to jump up and kiss Jack, or do some other ridiculous thing made absolutely no sense. He sat back down in his chair and took several deep breaths, needing to calm himself. Needing to be rational, sensible. This was all just...crazy. Wasn't it? He wanted to nail Jack to the floor, yes. But in love? With Jack?

That night after chores were done and supper was eaten, instead of sitting by the fire and working on lessons, Daniel stood in front of Jack, placed his hands on Jack's shoulders and looked him meaningfully in the eye.

"I know. Me too," Jack said with a smile, before Daniel had said a word. Then, he placed his hands on Daniel's waist, pulling him closer. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered, leaning forward, his eyes seeming to be fixated on Daniel's mouth.

Daniel licked his bottom lip in anticipation and met him half way. They kissed a slow, lingering kiss. Soft lips, warm breath and an occasional flick of tongues but nothing deeper than that -- yet.

Pulling back a little, Daniel looked into Jack's eyes again and whispered, "Let's go to bed." What more was there to say? They knew where they stood, knew the possibility of eventual consequences. They had to trust each other. Anything bad would either happen or it wouldn't, but Daniel was tired of waiting.

"No goin' back," said Jack, softly. "You sure you're ready for this?"

Daniel didn't feel sure about anything, except the fact that he was ready. Definitely ready. And looking into Jack's eyes was making him....well, he really wanted Jack naked in bed, now. He started pushing him backwards toward the bedroom.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Daniel frowned concentrating on the buttons of Jack's shirt, as he backed him into the bedroom.

"Daniel," Jack said as the back of his knees hit the bed.

Daniel paused to look up and Jack was smiling, somehow managing to look amused and sultry at the same time. The harder he worked on the buttons, the clumsier his fingers seemed to be. Then Jack reached out and started working on Daniel's. He wondered how Jack could be so calm and cool when he felt like he was going to burst into flame. Jack had to be just as sexually frustrated as Daniel. It didn't seem fair. "Hey, slow down," Jack said calmly, tilting Daniel's chin up with one hand and brushing his lips over Daniel's. "We have all the time in the world."

All the time in the world, except Daniel was already as hard as he'd ever been. Had been for months, or at least since they'd got home. He gave up on the last two buttons and yanked the shirt open and off.

"Jeeze, Daniel." Jack couldn't hold back a short burst of laughter. "You do know that you're sewing those back on, don't ya?"

Daniel felt his cheeks grow warm and he smiled. "Sorry." But he wasn't that sorry. Actually, he was kinda glad seeing how that nipple was right there for the tasting. He ducked his head and swiped at it with his tongue. "Mmmmm."

Then Jack was slipping Daniel's shirt off and touching him, the back of his fingers gliding so gently over his chest and collarbone, over his shoulders, then rough calloused palms, still gentle, smoothing down his back and pulling him close. He made a noise that sounded something like a cat being strangled and heard Jack's low chuckle in his ear.

What the hell was wrong with him? He felt like a thirteen year old. Jack's skin was hot where it pressed against his own. Daniel ran his fingers through the soft, fuzzy hairs over Jack's chest, slid them up his shoulders and neck until he was cupping the back of Jack's head and guiding Jack's mouth, those beautiful lips towards him. Jack's eyes were smoldering and sexy with just the tiniest glint of amusement. Daniel thought it made him look sort of dashing and maybe even a little dangerous and definitely very, very hot.

Daniel kissed him, a firm kiss filled with intention. He licked Jack's lower lip, the one that fascinated him, the one that always made him think forbidden thoughts from across the table during briefings. Jack opened his mouth, flicked his tongue against Daniel's and Daniel groaned and impulsively pushed him down onto the bed. Which turned out to be the perfect level for Jack to start working on Daniel's pants, dropping lingering kisses over his abdomen in the process. The sensation of Jack's lips on his skin was sending tingly feelings through his entire body. He felt his pants being tugged past his hips and Jack's lips moved lower and.... "Oh, fuck."

After that, Daniel's brain took a little vacation. He felt Jack's palms smoothing up his thighs, cupping his balls, then sliding up. Fingers curling around his shaft, warm soft lips teasing the head, wet tongue swirling around the tip. "Shit, Jack." Daniel grasped Jack by the shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut, panting harshly. He heard a low chuckle, felt warm breath and Jack's tongue gliding up the entire length swirling around the head before sucking him into his mouth. Vaguely he wondered where Jack had learned to do this and do it so good, too? Jack's hands were massaging his ass, pulling him forward, urging him to move his hips and he didn't want it to be over so soon, but he couldn't help it, he had to thrust. He tried to be gentle, but Jack moaned and the vibration sent ripples of heat up his spine. He pulled back and thrust in again, harder. Gripping Jack's shoulders for leverage, he shifted his legs a little further apart, then thrust again and again. Jack brought one of his hands around Daniel's hip, began stroking fingertips over his balls, sliding them back and around, pressing gently as he guided them over the sensitive flesh of Daniel's perineum back further, to tease and press at his opening. He wrapped an arm around Daniel's waist, pulling him in, holding him in place, then sucking hard as he slipped one finger past the tight ring of muscle. Daniel screamed, the world went gray and he came harder than he ever had in his life.

When he regained the ability to think, Jack was still busy, lapping at the overly sensitive skin, licking him clean. Daniel let out a shuddering breath and opened his eyes. "God, Jack," he whispered, trying to push him back by the shoulders.

Jack looked up at him, licked his lips and grinned. Daniel moaned, pushed him back on the bed and stripped his pants away, unceremoniously. He moved over Jack until he was lying half on top of him then kissed him roughly, running his hands over every bit of flesh he could reach. Licking and sucking at patches of skin along his jaw and neck. His palms skimmed over Jack's muscled chest, caressing, adoring the firmness, the texture of the soft, yet wiry hair. He latched on to the skin along Jack's collarbone, his fingers circling Jack's nipples. Jack arched up, made a sound of pained pleasure and grasped hold of Daniel's head, pushing it down. Daniel took the cue and moved his mouth lower, began flicking his tongue over the tiny hard nubs. "Yeah, yeah. Oh, God!" Jack groaned, holding Daniel's head in place as he arched into the sensation. Daniel suckled the flesh, teasing the other nub with the tips of his fingers. Jack was making strangled noises, writhing beneath him, pressing his hardness against Daniel's sternum and it was so erotic, Daniel felt himself growing hard again. He moved down Jack's abdomen, lapping at the hairs, making patterns with his tongue. Wet, sloppy kisses were lavished over hipbones and thighs as Daniel pushed Jack's legs apart, swirling his tongue over the heavy scrotum, pausing to suckle gently before moving away to trace the line where hip meets thigh. "Daniel!" Jack shouted, grabbing hold of his head. "Please."

Looking up, Daniel was amazed to see that Jack was flushed, panting, beaded with perspiration. His cock was so hard that it curved in toward his belly and he was gritting his teeth, eyes tightly closed, seemingly lost in arousal. Beautiful, thought Daniel. Stunned that he could do this to Jack. That he could make Jack lose control. Jack opened his eyes and looked down at Daniel who was smiling slightly, quite pleased with his efforts. Slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Jack's, he moved to lick the drop of moisture leaking from the tip, then he inhaled deeply through his nostrils and took the straining erection into his mouth. He encouraged Jack to move, to let loose and fuck his mouth, all the while alternating between trying to relax his throat then sucking hard, wanting so badly to make it as good for Jack as Jack had made it for him, wanting to make Jack come, wanting to watch him come.

Feeling bold, he moved his fingers, cautiously sliding them along the crease, until he felt the muscled ring at Jack's center. When Jack had done this to him it had felt, well -- Wow! Incredible. He pressed against the opening, tentative, not daring enough to go further than that, yet. To his delight, Jack made a growling sound and grabbed Daniel's head, while his body arched up almost violently. Daniel felt Jack's cock pulse in his mouth, so he pressed just the tip of his finger into the opening, then struggled to swallow as bitter fluid filled his mouth and streamed into his throat. When he felt Jack's body relax, Daniel rested his head on the tight abdomen and closed his eyes. He was still a little shocked that this was really happening. Shocked, amazed, happy as hell.

"Hey." A strong, firm hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He glanced up. Jack was looking down at him, smiling. He had a warm, tender look in his eyes like everything was right with the world. And whenever Jack got that expression, Daniel almost always melted into a huge pathetic puddle of compliancy. "Let's get some sleep. Remember tomorrow everyone's headin' over to the 'Great Circle'."

Daniel yawned, then moved up to lie beside Jack. "The way you say 'headin' over to the Great Circle' it sounds like you're talking about a fast food restaurant."

"You wish."

"Mmm..." Daniel shot a quick glance at Jack's groin, then closed his eyes. "Big Mac."

"That was bad. Tasteless."

Daniel opened his eyes, looking amused. "I wouldn't say tasteless."

"Oh boy. Is this what I have to look forward to? A life of great sex and bad puns?"

"Mmm..." Daniel was already drifting.

The next morning Daniel woke with his arm draped across Jack, his face nestled against Jack's shoulder, his erection pressing against Jack's hip and Jack's fingers combing through his hair, skimming over his shoulders and neck. It felt so good that he wanted to stay there forever. It took a long time to open his eyes. He was content to lie there lazily running his fingers through the hair on Jack's chest. When he finally looked up, Jack had his eyes closed too, looking just as content as Daniel felt. "We should get up," he said, but didn't make any effort to do so; instead he lifted the blanket and peered underneath. Oh yeah. Jack too.

He rolled over so that his body was halfway on Jack's and rocked his hips. Jack opened his eyes, lifted an eyebrow. Daniel kissed his shoulder, pressed against Jack again. Jack slid his hands down Daniel's back and shifted, encouraging Daniel to straddle his hips. Daniel leaned in for a kiss, a slow, sensual exploration of Jack's mouth, his teeth, tongue and palate. It felt so good, rocking his hips against Jack's, feeling their erections sliding together. He loved the feeling of their bodies moving together, hard muscles and soft skin, loved the feeling of having Jack naked beneath him. Jack's hands, warm, rough and gentle, holding him, fingers kneading, pulling his hips down to meet his thrusts. Sweet pressure, starting low in his belly and building slowly in intensity, until he could hold back no longer. He buried his face in the crook of Jack's shoulder as his whole body shuddered with release. Jack held him tightly, still undulating and then his body tensed and Daniel felt warm, slippery fluid pulsing against his skin.

"Let's just stay in bed all day," Daniel suggested, knowing that they couldn't.

Jack hugged him and kissed his temple. "Raincheck?"

Daniel groaned, but pushed himself up. "Ew," he said, looking slightly disgusted. "We're sticky."

Jack traced his finger through the stickiness on Daniel's belly, then slowly brought the finger to his mouth.

"Oh, God Jack!" Daniel moaned, feeling his dick perk up at the sight. "Don't do that!"

They managed to resist the temptation to stay in bed. After making coffee and cleaning up, they hurried through their daily chores before heading to the stable.

Jack climbed up into the buckboard seat and took the reins. Daniel gave the rope a final tug to make sure the load was secure in the wagon and climbed up beside Jack. "Well, this should be interesting."

"Oh, yeah. Big time in the old town."

They headed out to the stargate, otherwise known as the Great Circle, to help set up the tents and get things in order for the following day's activities. From what they'd been told, every year the people of Atria celebrated the day of life. Which sounded sort of like Thanksgiving, Easter, Independence Day a few other Earth holidays all rolled into one. It was a time to be thankful they were free from the tyranny of the old world, to be thankful for friends and family and everything the Creator had bestowed on them. This was also the one and only day when all life commitment vows took place.

Daniel knew there were several couples planning to pledge their vows the next day. One of the couples was Douglas and Stephen. Douglas was an inventor of sorts, very intelligent. Daniel had become fairly good friends with him over the past couple of months. Stephen had been sent through the Great Circle two years before, for pretty much the same reasons as Jack and Daniel. He'd set up his own barbershop, the first one here on Atria and a big hit. Daniel still hadn't figured out how the Cartusians could tell someone's sexual preferences from looking at them. Maybe they had some kind of high tech gaydar?

He and Jack spent the better part of the day helping with the tents, loading and unloading cartloads of tables and benches. Some of the people decorated, some remained in town fixing food. Everyone participated in some way. It was so amazing, Daniel thought, that the outcasts of one society could form another with such perfection. This place was like its own little Utopia and not a one of them had read the book -- which is probably one reason it's turning out so perfect. They're not following a standard. They're following their hearts.

When they got home that night they both fell into bed. There was a brief, slow-paced exchange of kisses. A little touching, more soothing than arousing. Each of them too exhausted for anything more.

* * *

The weather, like everything else on Atria, was pretty close to perfect. Aside from the rainy season, which lasted nearly half the year, but was considered a blessing. The rain was needed in order to have bountiful growing season. The year was actually 445 days long. Daniel had been amazed to find they had already figured out a calendar, scientifically based on the planet's revolution around its sun. They didn't go by months, however, they went by quarterly seasons. It was sort of like having four one hundred and eleven day months. Rainy season, they were told, began in the last quarter of the year, peaking before it slowly tapered off in the first quarter of the new year.

The Day of Life celebration took place every year on the same day, in the middle of the growing the season, which pretty much guaranteed the weather would be favorable. The celebration itself reminded Daniel of an old country social. It started with the Commitment Ceremony. All of the betrothed couples of the village waited until this day to pledge their life vows to each other. It was a beautiful, unique ceremony. There was no preacher, no justice of the peace. Just the couples, pledging their vows in front of friends and family, so that everyone could share their day of happiness. The rest of the day was filled with fun and games for the adults and children, food, music and a lot of socializing. When the sun began to set, everyone pitched in to pack up the gear and haul it back to town before dark. They had taken shifts keeping a look out on the village. Since the Others usually raided in the middle of the night, they had been hopeful that there would be no surprise attack - and there hadn't. The village was undisturbed.

"I had a pretty good time, how about you?"

"Oh, I had a good time," Daniel replied, his mouth quirking with amusement. "Until you--"

"Don't even say it, Daniel," Jack warned.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, Jack, but the whole town already knows. My saying it or not, isn't going to make any difference whatsoever."

"It makes a difference to me. I'd like to just forget about it, if it's all the same to you."

"I doubt that will be possible, but feel free to delude yourself all you want."

"I didn't cheat," Jack insisted, sticking his chin out.

'The things some people will stoop to for cake."

"Pie."

"Stealing pie from an elderly blind woman, Jack. What's next?"

"I did not steal it! I won it fair and square."

"At least you gave her a piece. That was least you could do after pushing her off the chair."

"Daniel!"

"Jack."

"I did not push her off the chair. I got there first. It's not my fault that her dog was distracted and I had nothing to do with that bone!"

"Uh-huh." The day had been wonderful and although Daniel had been initially mortified to see Jack swoop in on the last chair, beating poor Miranda by a split second, all for a stupid pie, nobody else had thought any less of Jack. Miranda had good naturedly accused Jack of cheating, dropping a bone in an attempt to distract her seeing-eye-dog. The whole embarrassing ordeal had turned out to be one of the highlights of the day and something that Jack would most likely never live down. Daniel was honored to have been able to be a part of the day, honored to be a part of this wonderful community and be accepted as one of them. He felt content and happy here. This place and the people felt like home and he was startled to realize that he hadn't thought about going home; hadn't even wondered if anyone was looking for them for the entire day.

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

"In spite of your embarrassing lack of self control and subsequent ruthlessness in the pursuit of pie, it was a very good day. I really like it here," Daniel said, smiling up at Jack. "A lot."

"Yeah, me too." Jack put his arm on Daniel's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

Daniel stopped at the walkway in front of their home and turned to Jack. It was dark out, but the sky was clear. Daniel looked up at the multitude of glittering stars, the brightly glowing moons, one a little higher and to the right of the other at the moment, but soon they would they would appear to be side-by-side, illuminating the sky next to each other. He wanted to be like the moons, like Douglas and Stephen, always together, bound to Jack and Jack to him, for the rest of this life and the next. It was a foolish thought, he knew, but it was hard not to get caught up in the moment. Maybe they'd be here forever and maybe they wouldn't. Either way, he loved Jack.

Reaching out, he placed his palm on the side of Jack's neck and leaned forward, slowly. He felt the warmth of Jack's hand on his waist and then Jack's mouth was moving closer to his and then Jack's lips, warm and soft were brushing over his in a long, slow reverent kiss. When it ended, Daniel looked into Jack's eyes and said, "I feel like we're already bound to each other."

Jack smiled, his brown eyes gazing into Daniel's, making Daniel feel warm and melty. "Me too," he said and pulled Daniel into a tight embrace. "Maybe we always have been."

Daniel allowed himself to revel in the way the contours of their bodies fit perfectly together. He held on, resting his cheek against Jack's shoulder and sighed. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Jack pulled back a little, tilted his head and looked again into Daniel's eyes. "I know what I want it to mean," he said with total sincerity.

"Yeah, me too. But, what about...?"

"Daniel, let's just stop worrying about things that might happen. Let's just...be. And if we end up back on Earth at some point, well, we'll deal with that if and when the time comes. I want you always." He took Daniel's face between his hands. "So bad. Nothing's going to change that."

Daniel felt his eyes sting. There were a million doubts running through his mind. But Jack was right. They shouldn't be wasting time worrying about things that might happen. Daniel had been holding back a part of himself and it was time to let go.

Jack brushed his thumbs under Daniel's eyes and pulled him close again. "What's wrong?"

Daniel simply shook his head. Nothing was wrong, if anything, everything was too right. "I just...."

"Yeah?"

"I--" He swallowed and looked away, still afraid to say the words. Still afraid that somebody somewhere might overhear -- and then Jack would be gone too soon, like everyone else.

"It's okay," Jack whispered, ducking his head so their eyes could meet. "Come on." He took Daniel's hands in his and led him inside. They didn't speak as they went to their room. Jack lit the hurricane lamp and Daniel turned back the linens. They undressed each other slowly, taking time to touch, to taste and enjoy.

"I want you," Jack murmured into Daniel's ear, sliding his hands down Daniel's back, cupping his ass and pulling their groins together. Daniel looked into his eyes and nodded, he wanted this too. "Lie down," directed Jack, stepping away to retrieve something from the dresser. Daniel reclined on the bed and Jack perched over him, covering his mouth and kissing him deeply. Then he moved back and arranged Daniel's legs so he fit between them and began pressing slow kisses across his chest and collar bone, all the while massaging the inside of Daniel's thighs, pressing his thumbs into the hollow of his hips, the crease where hip meets thigh, everywhere but Daniel's cock which was practically screaming for Jack's touch.

Finally, Daniel couldn't stand it and his hips began undulating all on their own. "Jack," he hissed, feeling a little afraid but mostly needy. Jack's hands left his skin for a moment, but his lips kept their teasing. His tongue kept licking wet trails around Daniel's nipples, then his hands were back, fingers slick and sure and he was turning Daniel onto his side, moving behind him, touching him, fingers circling, pressing inside, preparing him. It hurt a little but he tried to relax, he wanted this - wanted Jack. And then Jack touched him deep inside and he gasped, rocked back again wanting more. Jack was kissing his shoulder, then his ear, murmuring soft words of encouragement that sent a shiver down Daniel's spine. Jack's hand moved, slid down to adjust Daniel's leg and Daniel felt pressure, felt the blunt, thick head of Jack's cock at his center, pushing forward, slipping in. Oh, it felt huge, too much and for a moment he panicked, struggled to move away, but Jack's arms held him tightly and he pushed in further, then further still. "Oh, God Daniel, I can't..." Jack groaned and pushed in steadily, until Daniel was sure he would split wide open. "God," he panted into Daniel's ear, "I'm sorry." Daniel could feel Jack's pelvis against the base of his spine, knew that he was all the way in. He waited, hoping that his body would adjust, but finding it hard to believe it was possible. Then Jack shifted, pulled back and thrust in slowly and Daniel felt him slide against that spot, felt his body respond. Jack's hand was moving in slow circles on his belly, the tips of his fingers grazing the patch of hair at his groin, slowly, sensuously and Daniel found himself focused on the hand, the fingers as they moved, circling lower and lower. Jack was moving carefully, gliding in and out of Daniel and it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Jack inside him, the fullness no longer painful, but the sensation still strange. Jack's fingers moved down, lightly grazing the length of his penis, moving over his scrotum, circling, rubbing, fondling. Daniel felt the pleasure rising, the dual stimulation of Jack's hand lightly stroking him as Jack's cock moved in and out, filling him, sliding against sensitive nerve endings, pressure building, pleasure building, welling up inside him. He needed more and pushed his hips forward, felt Jack's hand tighten, his strokes become firm. He rocked forward and back and Jack gasped, then Daniel felt his hips twitching, felt wetness as Jack emptied himself into Daniel. He held still, waiting for Jack to come down, still painfully hard and wondering what would happen next.

Then Jack's hand began moving again, more insistently and Jack was still inside him, but now it was all pleasure without even a hint of discomfort. Held tightly to Jack's chest, Jack's hand stroking him, his cock filling him, then Jack was licking the shell of his ear, breath whispering hotly, telling him how fucking beautiful he looked, how good it felt to be inside him, how badly Jack wanted to see him come. "Come on, let it go. I wanna see you, I wanna watch you come."

Daniel's whole body shuddered and he cried out something, he wasn't sure what, and Jack's palm was cupping Daniel's shaft, holding him and Daniel's hips were jerking helplessly and Jack was still whispering lewd things in his ear and everything was just...so much, so much more than he'd expected. Then he felt Jack slip out of him, felt Jack's lips on his shoulder, Jack's hand smoothing over his stomach and he shivered again, rolled over and curled into Jack's arms, closed his eyes and just let himself enjoy the moment. Jack kissed his forehead but didn't let go and Daniel didn't feel inclined to move. He drifted for a while, caught in the place between sleep and wakefulness, not thinking of anything but how good it felt to be where he was, how good it felt to be with Jack.

* * *

That night while they slept, the Others made their first real power play. Half the town, including Daniel and Jack, had been awakened by an explosion. When they ran to see what had happened, the small building used as the town center -- the building Daniel used to teach his classes -- was burning. As the villagers were frantically racing to put out the fire, there was a burst of flame and another explosion rocked them. The stable.

"Consider this a warning!" Came a shout from one end of the village. The fire blazed, illuminating a small group of men standing at the edge of the town. The men were facing them, all holding staff weapons aimed directly at the villagers. "We have many weapons such as this. We could easily kill you all, but we would be willing to make a bargain."

Jack approached the group slowly, with Christoph by his side. "What kind of a bargain are we talking?"

The rest of the villagers were too busy struggling to put out the fires to pay attention to the little conference that was taking place.

"We will allow you to live for half of the bounty of your harvest," the man said, his expression smug. "A fair bargain."

"Fair, huh?" Jack remembered a story about ants who worked their little ant buns off all year only to have the nasty grasshoppers show up and take their bargained portion as soon as winter was knocking at the door. "Fair for you, maybe."

"Fair if you want to live." The man aimed his weapon and fired again. This time hitting somebody's house.

"All right, all right. Stop that!" said Jack, then added sarcastically, "Or there won't be anything left for you to pillage."

"We will be back at the end of the harvest season. And don't try cheating or we will kill you all." The man aimed his weapon and fired again. Part of the stable crashed in.

"Shit." Jack and Christoph ran toward the stable. The Others had known that the villagers would be too busy trying to douse the flames to follow them. By the time the sun came up, there was nothing left of the three buildings but piles of smoldering ashes. Despite their combined efforts, the villagers had been unable to save the structures and had lost a few of the horses as well.

* * *

At a town meeting the next day, which was held near the spot that had formerly been the town center, they gathered to discuss the situation and their options. On a positive note, nobody had been injured -- yet. So, they could hand over half their goods and take a chance that the Others wouldn't blast them anyway, or they could...what? That was a problem. Nobody could seem to come up with a viable solution.

It was like a Little House on the Prairie version of The Godfather or something. "Okay, listen," Jack finally said. "I say we at least try to defend ourselves. It won't be like we're the ones looking for a fight; we're not being the aggressors. If we don't at least try to protect ourselves, these guys are gonna walk in and take whatever they want, anytime they want. If we don't stop them now, it'll be all the more difficult to stop them later. You'd be setting yourselves up for...."

"Slavery," Daniel supplied. "Do you really want to be at their mercy for the rest of your lives? Because, if you don't stand up for yourselves, you'll be sacrificing everything you've struggled so hard for. You'll be sacrificing your freedom, your way of life. Everything."

"But what can we do?" asked Christoph.

"We have enough time that we can make more weapons, set traps -- fight them. Standing up for yourselves doesn't make you any less peaceful," Jack explained. "It doesn't make you like them. We can secure the village and at least put up a damn good fight if they attack."

"Then this world will end up just like the old world," Natasha said, sadly.

"It doesn't have to," Daniel said. "People learn from past experiences. Your knowledge of the old world tyranny can help you avoid repeating their mistakes. You've already done that. What you have here is worth protecting."

A ripple of agreement went through the crowd and when it came to a vote, everyone agreed they had to at least try to defend themselves, whatever the cost.

The next several weeks were spent preparing the village. They dug trenches around the perimeter, dug traps similar to the pit that Jack and Daniel had fallen into shortly after their arrival. They made catapults and stockpiled all the large rocks and boulders they could manage. They made bows and arrows and metal spears. Jack with his military expertise was a brilliant strategist and the village went from feeling helpless to feeling strong and hopeful. The temperatures began to cool, the winds picked up and the skies became more and more cloudy as they neared the end of the season. The villagers harvested their crops at the same time they prepared to defend themselves and win their freedom from oppression.

And then it happened. One moment, Daniel was stacking jars of food in the cellar and the next he was standing in the Asgard ship.

"Um, hello," he said once he realized where he was.

"Doctor Jackson, it is good to see you," Thor replied, tipping his head slightly. "We apologize that we weren't able to get here sooner."

Daniel nodded, his eyebrows drawn together in a puzzled frown. "Does Jack know you're here?"

"Colonel O'Neill is with a group of humans. We believe it would be unwise to bring him aboard while he is in their presence."

"Yes," Daniel agreed. "Definitely unwise. Although..."

"We cannot interfere in the social conflict of this planet, Doctor Jackson," the alien said calmly.

"Yeah, I figured that."

Thor nodded, blinking his large eyes.

"Listen, I don't mean to sound ungrateful," Daniel hesitated, trying to think of a suitably diplomatic way to express himself, "but can't you come back later or something? These people, they kind of need us right now. This is sort of a bad time." Oh that was good. Profoundly intelligent.

"You do not wish for us to return you to your home world?"

"Well, um, not right now," he said frowning. "I mean, they're about to be attacked and their enemies have more advanced weapons than they do. We can't leave them now."

"They are a very promising race. But you put your lives in danger if you choose to remain here and defend their cause, noble as you believe it to be. Does Colonel O'Neill wish to remain here as well?"

"I--" Daniel didn't have any idea. He knew Jack would probably want to go home, but under the circumstances, Daniel really didn't know. He couldn't imagine Jack wanting to leave the Atrians now. "I hope he does, but I can't answer for Jack."

Thor nodded his head once. "We feel that it would be in your best interests to return to your home world."

Daniel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You see, this is my home world, too now. I can't just walk away, or fly away, or whatever and leave these people to fate and circumstance. I'm sorry."

"Then, your decision is to remain here?"

"Yes."

"It is your decision to make."

And then Daniel was back in the cellar, again holding a jar of tomatoes. He placed the jar on the shelf and went up the steps. He sat down at the kitchen table to wait for Jack, wondering if the Asgard had beamed him up for questioning yet and hoping that he'd at least get to say good bye, in the event that Jack decided not to stay.

What if Jack didn't want to stay? What would Daniel do then? He loved their life here, he loved the people here, but he loved Jack more. He would go with Jack, without hesitation if the circumstances weren't so critical. Surely Jack wouldn't leave them. Not now.

Daniel watched as the sunlight began to wane. It was nearly time for supper, but Daniel didn't start the meal. He just sat there, waiting for Jack and worrying.

Then Jack was home, bursting through the door. "Daniel!"

"Jack?" Oh god. He launched himself out of the chair and into Jack's arms. "I didn't think...I didn't know...."

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Jack held him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"The Asgard. I didn't know if you'd...."

"The Asgard?"

"Thor, you mean you haven't seen...? You haven't spoken to him?"

"Slow down, okay. Are you telling me that you spoke with the Asgard?"

"Yes."

"When? Are they still here?"

"Well, I don't know. I thought by now they would have beamed you up...or whatever it is they do."

"No, no they haven't. Uh, are they here to take us home?"

Daniel took a deep breath, trying to push away the sense of dread filling him. "Yes, if that's what we want."

"What do you mean if that's what we want. Of course that's what we want," Jack said, then narrowed his eyes at Daniel. "Don't we?"

"Jack, what about the Atrians? What about the Others? We can't just leave them now."

"Well," Jack frowned, paced a few steps. "When we get home, we'll be able to come back and bring help."

"Jack, we don't even know the address to this place."

"I'm sure you and Carter could figure it out."

"Maybe, eventually. But what if it takes too long? And what if the SGC decides they don't want to interfere?"

"Come on Daniel. Don't tell me you want to stay here?"

"Jack...."

"This is crazy Daniel. We finally got a ride home and you want to stay. I can't believe you."

"And I can't believe you want to leave! You said you loved it here. You said it felt like home. These people are our friends. They welcomed us, accepted us and now you want to leave them."

"It's not like we have a lot of alternatives, here. I doubt the Asgard are going to want to hang around and wait 'til we decide to go home and the last time I looked neither one of us owned a pair of ruby slippers."

"I know that."

"So, you're saying that we should stay here and give up any chances of getting back to Earth?"

"No, we wouldn't be giving up. The Asgard know we're here. They could come back, or they can tell the SGC our location. Our chances of getting home will be a lot better than the Atrians' chances of holding off the Others without us."

"Two extra men isn't going to make that big of a difference, Daniel," Jack argued.

"I disagree with you Jack. If we just disappear...."

"Daniel, listen. We're going home and that's final. When we get there, we'll do everything in our power to get back here in time to back them up."

Daniel couldn't believe Jack. He couldn't believe this was the same Jack he'd been living with the past several months. "Jack, I'm staying."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"You're coming home with me and that's an order."

Daniel arched an eyebrow. "An order?"

"Dammit Daniel!"

"If you want to go, then go! I suppose I should have seen this coming. I should have known that this would happen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wanna know something, Jack? I'm not leaving because I happen love the people here, the way of life, their beliefs, their values." Daniel shouted, giving Jack an angry shove. "I love everything about this place. I thought you did too. Or were you just trying to make the best of a bad situation? Now that you have another option, none of this," he waved his hand in their air, "means anything, anymore. If that's how it is then go on, Jack," Daniel said, his voice turning cold. "Just go."

Jack was angrier than he'd been in a long, long time. This kind of argument reminded him of the old days, the old arguments. Daniel on his moral high-horse against Jack, trying to be sensible and rational. His idea was the most sensible one, he was sure of that. Daniel was being his aggravating, stubborn, ethical, old self. "Fine. It looks like you've already got your mind made up about everything," he snapped. "No need for me to hang around." He turned toward the door, hesitated just a moment, hoping...but no. Daniel wasn't giving an inch. A storm was brewing up outside and when Jack opened the door the wind blew it out of his grasp. He let it fly and kept walking, down the steps, down the road. Hoping for what? Did he really want to leave Daniel? No, not really. But he couldn't stay. Not when Daniel was being so stubborn. It was like trying to reason with a wall. They both needed some space, a little time. Time to what? Come up with more logical reasons for them to go, or in Daniel's case to not go?

Now would be a good time for the Asgard to make themselves known. Maybe Thor would have a little insight, some profound advice to help him convince Daniel. But, then again, apparently Thor had already spoken with Daniel and since Daniel was here, Thor must have gotten about as far as Jack. The rain was falling harder, big cold drops stinging his face as he walked. A gust of wind pelted the rain against him viciously, stinging his skin like icy shards of glass. He was heading away from the village, so where did he think he was going to go if, by chance, Thor and his buddies had already taken off?

Knowing he should probably turn around, he continued in the same direction anyway, walking toward a shelter of trees -- which was probably unwise, he thought, but there wasn't any lightening, just wind. At least he could get a little shelter from the freezing rain. Why the hell hadn't he brought his coat? "Thor? Hello-o?" he called out to the heavens. Then he heard a loud creaking noise and looked up just in time to hear a snap as a large tree branch came hurtling at him. Instinctively he raised his arm in a protective gesture, but the branch knocked him off of his feet. He groaned and looked up into the bleak sky, felt the rain pelting him mercilessly and then everything faded away.

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill?"

A familiar voice? Jack opened his eyes just a little, immediately squinted at the brightness of the room. Infirmary, shit.

"Colonel? Can you hear me?"

"Go away."

"Colonel, if you can hear me please open your eyes. You've been out for a very long time, Sir."

Maybe if he complied Janet Fraiser would go away?

Janet Fraiser?

Jack opened his eyes and tried to sit up, nearly panicking. "Where's Daniel?"

"Sir." Carter stepped up to the bed, looking down with concern. "Daniel wasn't with you."

"Oh, God." Jack scrubbed a hand over his face and looked up at the two women. "What happened?"

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us what happened, Colonel," said Doctor Fraiser.

"Oh God. How..." he looked around the room, so many questions running through his mind. How long had he been there? How did he get there? How did Carter get there and where was Teal'c? Carter must have been able to read his mind. She began filling him in, without his having to ask.

Apparently there had been a sneak attack on the fortress the night after Jack and Daniel had been sent to Atria. In the midst of confusion and chaos, Carter and Teal'c had escaped and made it to the gate and then home with no trouble at all. Since then, the SGC had sent messages to the Tok'ra and the Asgard, informing them of Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson's status. Missing in Action. Any help would be appreciated. The Tok'ra, as usual, had their own agenda, which was much more important than finding two MIA's. Jack knew that was reasonable and logical, but it still pissed him off that the SGC was always quick to drop everything when the Tok'ra asked and the Tok'ra had yet to return the favor.

They had never received a response from the Asgard. They weren't even sure that the Asgard had received their message until the previous day, when out of nowhere, Colonel O'Neill had appeared on a gurney in the infirmary.

"So, that's it? They just dropped me off and left?"

"Well, sort of," Carter told him, holding out a piece of paper. "This message showed up on our computer at approximately the same time you arrived in the infirmary. It's an address."

Jack took the piece of paper, stared at the hieroglyphics for a moment. "Thank God," he said with relief. "This must be the location where Daniel is. We need to get there as soon as possible. We're going to need to bring a portable reactor because there's no DHD and we're also going to need --"

"Sir, we tried to dial the address," Sam interrupted him, frowning slightly. "We were going to send a MALP through, but we couldn't get the seventh chevron to stay locked."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. We tried several times and it just wouldn't engage."

"Okay, uh, having no DHD, that wouldn't make a difference, would it?" Jack said, trying desperately to think of reasons it might not be working, besides the worst-case scenario.

"No, Sir. I'm sorry. I can't explain it."

"Attempting from another location might make a difference," Teal'c suggested.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"Yes!" Jack nearly shouted. "You're a genius Teal'c, ol' buddy!"

Teal'c nodded to Jack, then turned toward Carter. "We could try the address from another location, Major Carter. Perhaps Abydos."

"I'm not sure if it would make a difference or not. It's possible, I suppose."

It took over twelve hours just to get the clearance to go to Abydos and after all that, Jack was outraged to learn that he wouldn't even be going. He was forced to remain in the infirmary, feeling totally useless, for the full twenty-four hours. Fraiser had even threatened to sedate him. He'd wanted to argue that the Asgard would never have returned him in less than prime condition, but he really couldn't back that argument being that he'd been unconscious for an entire day after they'd dropped him off. Which, when he thought about it, was very strange. Maybe they'd been in a hurry? Maybe they knew he wasn't seriously injured? There could be any number of logical explanations and contemplating them all at least helped keep his mind off of other things. Well, okay, so it didn't. And in all honesty, he didn't want to keep his mind off of Daniel. The more he thought of Daniel, the closer he seemed. The image of Daniel, bright blue eyes and cheeks flushed with anger stayed fairly near the surface in his thoughts and the more he replayed their last conversation, the more desperate Jack felt inside. Desperate for Daniel. Desperate to have one more chance. He'd give anything, do anything to be with Daniel, to have Daniel right there with him, no matter where they were. He began formulating a plan, just in case the present one didn't work. A last resort type of plan, born of desperation.

SG-1, under the command of Major Carter, traveled first to Abydos and then to P3X-797, the Land of the Light and had no luck on either planet. Jack had been released from Fraiser's evil clutches and was waiting in the embarkation room when they returned.

"It's possible that these particular planets are too close to Earth to make a significant difference," Carter speculated, as they headed out into the corridor. "Or, well Sir, I hate to say this...."

"Then, don't say it."

Carter nodded, giving him a sympathetic look that he really didn't want to see.

"I have to go back to P4X-992. To Cartus, that's where this all began. That's where they sent us to the other planet."

"Sir, don't you think that's a little too risky?" she asked. "Besides, I really doubt that General Hammond will allow us to go back there."

"Who said anything about us?" he snapped. When he saw the look of hurt in Carter's eyes, he softened his tone. "I just meant that I wouldn't want to put anyone else in jeopardy. If anyone chose to accompany me, it would be on a strictly voluntary basis."

"I understand, Sir."

Jack attempted to smile, although he could tell that his face wasn't cooperating. "I'll see you later," he said to Carter and headed toward Hammond's office, preparing his argument along the way. He doubted that Hammond would agree, despite any argument he might be able to conjure up. But he had to at least try. And after that, there was always plan C.

As he'd expected, the general disapproved of his idea. He'd been sympathetic as he forbid Jack to go, however somewhere in the conversation mention had been made of a court martial, if Jack foolishly disobeyed his direct orders. And, that brought him to plan C, which consisted of him going anyway. Orders and court martials didn't matter much anymore, but Daniel did. If any harm had come to him in Jack's absence, he'd never get over it. He said a little prayer to the creator, in the off-chance that he really existed, that Daniel was all right. Then he went looking for his teammates, trusting that they'd help him now, knowing that he'd wasted too much time, already.

It didn't take long, with Carter's help, to figure out exactly how everything would go down. Both Carter and Teal'c had offered to accompany him, but he refused to allow them to put their lives or careers in jeopardy. He had no idea what the situation was on Atria and he wasn't about to allow them to give up their freedom for something that could very well be a lost cause already. At the decided time, he locked out the rest of the compound and locked in the chevrons, dialing up P4X-992. He was heavily armed and ready for the Cartusians, this time. Without glancing back, he jogged up the ramp and into the event horizon. He was leaving earth and most likely wouldn't be back, but the good news was: he was headed home. It didn't matter what planet they were on, his home was with Daniel. When he stepped out on the planet of Cartus, he didn't wait for the welcome wagon this time. He already had the address memorized so he waited for the next window and dialed the appropriate glyphs, all locked accordingly -- and to his relief, a wormhole was established. He ran through the circle once again, came out on the other side and was initially relieved to be greeted by a familiar landscape. The field where he'd woken up with Daniel so many months ago. The orange atmosphere, the surrounding woods and oh god....

The ground was littered with bodies.

He stood there, stunned, unable to move his limbs. He was too late. Holy shit, he was too late. After a few minutes, he shook himself out of his stupor and stepped slowly away from the platform. He made his way through the field, weaving between the bodies, stopping every now and then to check for a pulse -- to check for a familiar face.

Christoph and Michail, Douglas, Geoffry -- all of them dead. Jack didn't see anyone resembling Daniel though. Where was Daniel? He made another sweep of the area, again finding no sign of Daniel and headed for their house.

From a distance he could see black smoke rising up over what could only be the village. He pushed himself to run faster, both needing to know and afraid to know what he would find. At the outskirts of the village he stopped, horrified, barely able to grasp what he was seeing. Not that he hadn't seen worse in his career, but this.... There was nothing left standing. Everything had been burnt to the ground. At the end of the main road, his house -- their home -- was nothing but a pile of smoldering rubble. He took off, sprinting as fast as he could toward it, shouting for Daniel. There was no answer and nothing left, nothing salvageable, of their home.

No signs of Daniel. No signs of life, anywhere. He started jogging down the road again, calling out Daniel's name, not caring whose attention he might attract. Not too far outside the village he found a staff weapon laying at the side of the road. A few feet away was an unfamiliar man, his eyes open and staring sightlessly at Jack. "I guess you won't be needing this anymore," Jack said, picking up the weapon and gripping it tightly. Maybe he couldn't overtake the Others, but he planned on doing as much damage as one man possibly could.

As he backed away, out of the corner of his eye Jack saw movement in the trees. Crouching behind a bush, he listened until he heard the rustling of leaves, then moved a little further into the wooded area, keeping himself as low to the ground as possible.

"Jack?"

Daniel? God, could it be true? He stood up, unwisely, making himself an easy target for anyone.

"Jack, can you hear me?"

"Daniel?" he called out. The voice sounded close, but he still couldn't see Daniel.

"Jack, please wake up."

Wake up? He began walking toward the sound of Daniel's voice, wondering just who the hell was Daniel talking to.

"Jack, please. I'm sorry for everything I said. Just please wake up. Please be okay."

Slowly, the scenery around him began to fade. Slowly, the trees and bushes and sky, everything around him dissolved, turning to gray. Jack felt strange, disconnected, disoriented, as if he were floating in a sea of nothingness.

"I didn't mean the things I said, Jack. I don't care where we go," Daniel's voice cracked. "I just want to be with you, wherever you are. That's what's important. That's home."

Aw, Daniel.

Jack kept listening to the voice, focusing on it, following it, following it to Daniel. Following it home. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he managed to pry his eyelids apart.

"Jack?"

Blurry, but definitely Daniel. "Hey."

Everything was kind of hazy and out of focus and he was finding it difficult to distinguish between dream and reality, but Daniel was here and that's what mattered. Daniel leaned closer, brushing his hand over Jack's forehead. Jack could tell he was smiling, so he smiled back, feeling happy, content and more thankful than he could ever express.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes. Then he felt warm, soft lips brush over his and something wet fell against his cheek. He reached up until each of his palms rested against a stubbled cheek, then tenderly he wiped the moisture away with his thumbs. A small, desperate sound escaped from Daniel's throat, tugging painfully at Jack's heart. He pulled the face toward him until Daniel's lips were pressed against his once again. A little part of him hoped they weren't in the infirmary, but if they were...well, at least they were both here, together. They'd figure out everything later, when things weren't quite so confusing and overwhelming. He slid his hand around, cupping the back of Daniel's neck, holding on, kissing Daniel, his eyelids, his cheek and back to his lips, hoping it was enough to convey everything he was feeling, but unable to say right at the moment. "Mmmm...." Home.


End file.
